


An Ode from Three and Six

by cliffracerx



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, M/M, Morrowind, Sixth House, Tribunal - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffracerx/pseuds/cliffracerx
Summary: Poetic urgings to the Nerevarine from two sides of the conflict.





	An Ode from Three and Six

Solemn, your rest beneath a tree  
Glory to Resdayn be!  
Far from the forests of the west  
Does the Hortator recall his quest  
While you slumber 'neath the limbs  
Does the Red Tower sing its warning hymns.  
Warped man-beasts crawl from its depths on command,  
Their bloodied claws embalming the land.

With fearful dreams and eyeless face,  
They leave blight graven in their place.  
Dreams of red, ushered by the nighttime sky;  
The blood that pours from a Dreamer's eye.  
A feast for scoffers; cravens all  
Abandoning their forms for secrets, lest they fall.  
forgoing wilfully vibrant, healthy flesh  
That with a determined spirit does mesh

You know now the plight of the wrong-walking way  
You, who walked Azura's way,  
Crafting many a face and many a fate; each ending in golden dust  
Will you swear to an old friend your oath, or break once more a trust?  
The wrong-walkers hunger for profane secrets once more  
Friendship, he'll promise, though it means surrender with an anguished roar.

* * *

 

Anguish festers in your heart  
Friend or traitor; how perfectly you play the part!  
My wayward lord, strayed back from the west;  
Your footsteps stirring the Sixth House from its rest.  
Why do you try so hard, in vain?  
Why, sweet friend, do you bring about such senseless pain?


End file.
